Unexpected
by kneyly5
Summary: At that moment, he felt eyes on him, and looked up to find the most terrifying and mesmerizing cerulean green eyes he has ever seen. Terrifying because they belong to the Arrancar. Mesmerzing, because they gleam. Halli/Hana!Part two W00T!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**This is to viewpoint of our beloved Hana-chan! Oh my! When Hanatatarou was looking for lost souls mixed in the war, he stumble upon our lovely Tercera Espada Tia Harribel! What's a poor 4th Squad Healer to do?

**+Unexpected+**

Hanatarou wasn't expecting this.

As ordered, he was walking through the pseudo Karakura Town, looking for any souls that might have been in the cross-hairs of the great battle amongst the captains and the Espada.

Espada.

Their very meaning of the name terrifies yet fascinated him. What would an Espada look like? How powerful can it be? What would he do if he were to meet an Espada?

He got his wish, the moment he stumbled upon the unconscious Arrancar.

A female blond Espada was lying in the debris of the fake Karakura town, she was bleeding heavily, a nasty scar etched her torso. What should he do?

_...I have to save her._

To be healing an Arrancar, an Espada most of all, a female, blond Espada, Hanatarou knew this was wrong, but he was a healer first, Shinigami next. Hesitantly, he treaded to her being, watching carefully if she was moving, she was but barely.

He carefully touched her arm, no sudden movements, there was a tree nearby, so quickly but tactfully, he dragged her limp form. He had to heal her, so he did, Hanatarou only prayed that she wouldn't wake up and possibly kill him.

And so, the healing process commenced.

What he didn't expect as the mask surrounding half her face, reaching down to her... Hanatarou blushed. _Uwah... I've never actually been up close to a woman like this... Even if it's an Arrancar..._

At that moment, he felt eyes on him, and looked up to find the most terrifying and mesmerizing cerulean green eyes he has ever seen. Terrifying because they belong to the Arrancar. Mesmerzing, because they gleam.

All he could do was gawk, and squeaked after realizing exactly who he was staring at. "A-Ano..."

"Why are you helping me?" Her voice was strong and gentle, something else he didn't expect from. He wanted to hear more because it sounded very unusually soothing, just like his Captain's. "Ahh... well...." The boy blushed, unsure of what to say. Why was he helping her? Even he didn't know the answer and yet here he is, healing the enemy even though she was left for dead. Her stare was excruciatingly intimidating, he had to say something, something a smart Shinigami would say, "Well... T-That's b-because..." He gulped nervously thinking of what to say next.

_Say something smart...._

_Something Smart...._

_Something smart Hanatarou!_

"U-Um... Well... Um... B-Because I wanted to?" _I'm going to die... _He cried in his head.

The blond continued to stare at him, her green eyes were gleaming, the boy faltered under her gaze, "U-Um... My name is Hanatarou Y-Yamada, Seventh Seat of the Fourth Division of t-the Gotei 13... I-It's n-nice to meet you!" He greeted curtly, smiling out of habitual kindness. The blond's left brow rose, inquistive.

Nothing else was said after his introduction for the past few minutes. Finally she whispered, "Why are you healing me? Is it for interrogation? Do you wish to know more about Aizen? Well... I have no care for that Shinigami, I never had." The boy quickly shook his head, "N-No! That's not it at all!"

"Then why are you healing me?"

Hanatarou, blushed a pretty color after starring deep into her eyes, "Because... I um... Didn't want to see some like you... dying like this..." He wanted to add something else, but he himself was unsure of what. He could tell that she didn't believed him, what surprised him however, was that she introduced herself, "My name is Tia Hallibel, the Tercera Espada, It is nice to meet you as well." Hanatarou smiled once more, "Tia Hallibel-san... That's a pretty name!"

_A very pretty name..._ He said to himself, Even for an Arrancar...._ I like it. __Wait! What am I saying? This is an Arrancar! A very dangerous... Very wounded.... Nearly helpless..._

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"H-Hallibel-san... Would you mind if you turn the other side? I-I don't want to impose..." That smile was lingering his face, "I-I would like to heal that scar as well..." She nodded her gleaming sea-like eyes were filled with understanding.

* * *

Hanatarou worked hard throughout the whole day and tired himself out, during the time, he got to know of the former Tercera Espada, she was very kind when they converse, was sad when she told him that her home is gone to her, those eyes were also enchanting when he looked at them in the right light. But that was short-lived when he can feel his Spiritual Pressure deplting to nil.

"H-Hallibel-san, I-I'm done with your healing," Hanatarou announced, stifling a yawn, "... Are you tired?" She asked, which he thought was kind. "M-Mnn..." Hanatarou sleepily answered, "I haven't done something like this in awhile, I apologize if it's a rude notion."

"No. It's quite understandable, for your helping me, I thank you and forever be indebted to you, Hanatarou-san." Hallibel politely proclaimed. That made Hanatarou blush in embarrassment, and graced her with one of his lovely smiles. But Hanatarou-san didn't sound quite right in his ears coming from her.

"Pease, call me Hana-chan, everybody does."

"Very well. Hana-chan." She whispered. Hanatarou blushed lightly, confused, but elated.

_How unexpected...That sounded much better._ Was his exact thoughts,_ She seems very nice, a-and very honorable.... I'm glad I healed her.... Maybe she can just go home and we'll forget this whole thing.... But she has nowhere else to go...._

So what now?

* * *

**A/N-** Tada~! The second shot of the Hall/Hana series! Do you like it? Hate it? I must know! Your reviews sustains me.... Just kidding!

Anyways, if I like where it's going, I'll be more than happy to write a story out of this, seperating this and the first one as one-shots of course. So Please cheer me on if you want me to continue!

Ja~ Ne~!


	2. Author's Note

**Please Read.**

I know and understand you're love for this crack parining is enormous as my own and I supported and shipped it however please understand that the last two one-shots Smile and Unexpected are exactly one-shots and I would not be writing anymore in either. Instead Please follow a contiuation of the story If Possible as the story itself follows the storyline and combined the two I'm sure you'll love it ^_^.

Halihana Fans UNITE!


End file.
